Broken Hourglass
by WolfQueenN
Summary: Time is something that shouldn't be messed with especially if you're not strong enough to handle it. After getting in trouble, Bra and Pan have to clean one of Bulma's labs. While doing, so both Saiyan girls find themselves in a sticky situation. Traveling 34 years into the past they must now work under Frieza and keep their identities hidden. Can Bra become a strong fighter? AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic on here! Please go easy on me... I don't really remember much of GT so if I got Bra and Pan's personalities wrong I'm really sorry. Maybe you could give me some advice? Also, the Black Star Dragon Balls never happened, so Goku is still here and grown up. Some of the facts here are from an online DBZ time-line (I needed to know how far they needed to travel back so I could get them where I wanted them). So I'm sorry if some of the facts are a bit off. And uh I don't own DB/Z/GT! **

* * *

Pan rolled her eyes at her crazy blue headed friend as they made their way into a store. She shuddered as the girl squealed looking over various dresses, this was a bad idea from the start. But Bra was Bra, and she could easily manipulate anyone. The girl had her ways, and Pan blamed Vegeta.

"Look at all the cute dresses I got for you to try!" Her eyes sparkled with joy and Pan couldn't help but to flinch.

"Bra." She whined softly "I'm not five anymore, I'm fifth-teen! Besides, I'm missing a lot of important training!" At this Bra's eyes threw daggers at Pan with a deathly glare and she couldn't help but to gulp.

_'Uh-oh I'm screwed...'_

"Oh.." She said softly, the glare never-ceasing. "Okay, fine let's go back home then." She smiled, but not a nice one. No, this smile was one of those sly smiles that said _'Never say no to me, just watch'_. Pan just knew that Bra was planning up something, and whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She chuckled nervously.

"Like what?" The blue haired fashion genius asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Like that." She glared, crossing her arms and huffing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bra walked in long slow strides carefully making her way out the door her smirk stretching.

"Fine, you can make me try on all the dresses but at home. If we're late again your dad will blow up everything." Bra giggled imagining her father trying the blast the world into bits.

"Alright!" With that the young blue-haired demi-saiyan skipped out the door with a pile of dresses.

_This will be a very long day... _

* * *

Pan looked around the lab with her nose scrunching up to the smell of a rotten half-eaten sandwich left at the table._ 'Did Bulma even clean this place? Or did she forget that it was here?'_ Whatever the case was, this place looked like it hasn't been cleaned for years. She carefully felt along the wall flipping the switch to turn on the lights._ 'Yikes, it also looks like it hasn't seen light for years!'_

"Eww." Bra made a disgusted face behind her. This was _not_ how she wanted to spend her Saturday evening, but they had to. It was punishment for being late after Bra's shopping adventure. Pan knew they would get in trouble but Bra had more important matters to get to (at least according to her). She glared at her best friend whose face showed nothing but innocence.

"What?" She pouted.

_"This_ is your fault." Pan sighed in frustration. She had training to catch up to! Does Dende hate her?

"It is not!" Bra crossed her arms looking away from her friend. "Those shoes were calling out to me! You wouldn't understand." She rolled her eyes throwing Pan a broom. Pan caught the broom looking down with a confused expression before looking back up to her friend.

"Erhm, what's this for?" She asked.

"Well, have fun cleaning!" Bra laughed, already half way out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Pan quickly grabbed Bra's wrist pulling the fashion genius back in with her. "This time you're helping me." She growled.

"Fine fine!" Bra huffed grabbing the broom from Pan and examining the room. "This is _not_ how I want to spend my weekend." She whined looking at Pan with puppy eyes who just simply gave her a look that said _'That's not working on me again get back to work.' _

"What is this place? Some kind of forgotten lab?" Bra shrugged not really caring what was down here.

"How should I know?" She asked as she started to sweep in a very lazy way. A vein popped on Pan's forehead as she stared at Bra with a very annoyed expression.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you lived here the past sixth-teen years of your life?" She said sarcastically starting to gather trash from the floor and stuffing it into a bag.

"Well, I don't really know what to say. Mom always had this door locked so no one got in." Pan looked around the room sudden interest sparking inside her.

"If she didn't want nothing in here then she has something important hidden." She smirked and Bra paled._ 'Oh no, not one of those crazy ideas again.' _

"What are you up to this time?" Bra glared stopping the sweeping broom, she didn't like the look the flashed across Bra's face. That look usually meant trouble.

"Oh nothing." She mocked, copying Bra's earlier behavior. Bra glared again, last time Pan got in trouble she had gotten dragged along and it did not end pretty.

"_Pan._" She warned her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, Bra?" She asked innocently as she went through some files in an old computer.

"Stop it, we're going to get in trouble!" The young hybrid protested.

"We're already in trouble." She said in "as-a-matter-of-fact" voice. She kept clicking through files ignoring her fuming friend,"Aha!" She cheered getting Bra to look curiously over Pan's shoulder. Her face twisted in confusion, just because her mother is a genius doesn't me she completely took after her.

"What's that?"

"It's a time-machine!" Pan stated proudly, glad Trunks wasn't here being a know-it-all.

"A time-machine? What are we going to do with a time-machine." Bra gave her friend a not so amused look.

"Travel back in time of course!" Pan declared like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know but to where? And does this thing even work?" Bra looked around the room trying to spot out the odd machine. It was quite easy, the machine stood out among the other's taking the shape of an hourglass. Like an hourglass, the machine on the outside was clear. Blue stripes ran down the sides the top and bottom framed by gold, and the door barely noticeable with a small panel next to it.

_Wow, how come she didn't notice that when they got in here? _

Pan smirked at her friends shock,"Before we were born! Does it work? Well, there's only one way to find out."

"This won't affect out time-line will it?" Bra asked, she didn't want to risk the chance of her not being born!

"Nope!" Bra smirked, what a great way to spend her Saturday evening!

"Let's do it!" Pan's eyes sparkled as she started to feel excited.

"How do we turn it on?" Bra asked watching her friend print out a copy of the blue prints.

"The paper tells you." Pan pointed to a random place on the paper then quickly dashing towards the machine.

"H-Hey wait up!" Bra yelled after her dropping the broom.

"Which year do we go back to?" Pan asked turning to her friend.

"A relaxing year with no bad guys trying to destroyed Earth." She sighed, but then suddenly smiled. "Oh! I want to see how mom and dad got together!" The older girl giggled with joy.

"How about we fight Buu?" Pan suggested, meaning I instead of 'we'. Bra glared at her friend her hands on her hips.

"No way, you can do training when you get home! I, unlike you, want a relaxing day." Pan frowned.

"I want to train." She glared at Bra, and the two stared at each other before starting a huge argument.

"Drama queen!"

"Knuckle head!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Pig!" Bra placed her hand over the panel. "I get to choose first!" She growled, she may not be a strong fighter but she wasn't one to back down.

Pan snorted in amusement."_I_ get to choose first." She placed her hand a bit firmer over Bra's making the young hybrid wince lightly.

To their surprise the door suddenly opened letting out a low hiss, both girls fell into a tangled mess as they fell inside.

"**TRAVELING 32 YEARS INTO THE PAST; DESTINATION: RANDOM." **The computer announced in a high-pitched female voice. Pan and Bra looked up in horror as blue bright sand wrapped around them

"Shit- AHHHH!"

...

Bulma was working on a project to create a medicine similar to the senzu bean when her computer monitor beeped.

"**WARNING: UNAUTHORIZED MACHINE BEING USED AT THE MOMENT. WOULD YOU LIKE TO STOP IT?" **Bulma raised an eyebrow, where Trunks and Goten up to no good again? **  
**

"Classify the subjects using the machine." Bulma now sat in front of the computer a coffee mug at her hand.

"**UNKNOWN." **

"Hm strange." Bulma frowned taking a sip of her coffee. "Classify the machine being used."

**"PROJECT 645#." **

"The name please." Bulma's eye twitched. How the hell was she supposed to remember a machine she created by a number?

**"THE TIME-WRAP HOURGLASS." **At this the blue haired genius choked on her coffee.

"But no one was down there! I- Oh no...Bra! Pan!" She shrieked. "Computer stop it now!"

"**ERROR: SHUTTING DOWN ALL DEVICES." **Bulma stared at the blank screen in shock as all the power in Capsule Corp left, she had been too late.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how I could do better or if I did any mistakes. I promise next chapter will be better and have more info.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'll try to update as fast as possible but anyways thanks for the lovely reviews. To answer your questions I will make Pan and Bra younger but only for a few years (this affects how far back they traveled) so now Bra is 16 and Pan is 15. That's a young as I can make them, since Pan was around 14 during the Black Star Dragon Balls then I'll have an idea on how strong she'll be after a year. :) Also, the question about how far back they traveled. Well, they traveled to at least two years before Vegeta came to Earth. So...The year in the current time-line is 790 and the year they traveled back to is 760 which means they traveled 34 years in the past. Vegeta is 30 when he arrives in Earth so in the time-line Bra and Pan traveled back to that would make him 28. Does that make sense now? If I am confusing you PM me. I was also told this sounded like another story? Well, send me the link and if I see what you mean then I'll change it :( I would really hate for me to seem as if I'm stealing ideas. Sorry! This story was made for the fun of it and to make Bra a fighter. **

_**Story start! **_

The dry air mixed with the heat brought a raspy cough from Bra. She held her neck in pain inhaling the unwanted dust once again. All around her the sand dance in harsh winds forcing her to the ground. _Just where had that stupid machine brought them?_

"_Pan!_" She gasped, looking around for the missing Saiyaness. Placing her hand over her eyebrows she tried shielding her eyes from the harsh wind. She was really worried for her friend, worried and scared. "Pan!" She tried again feeling something tug at her heart._ She couldn't make it without Pan..._

Bra started to panic, blue eyes darting left and right but the wind made it impossible to see._ Perhaps, this was just a dream?_ But she knew better, this was no dream. She remembered the time-machine and having an argument with Pan, that felt real and it made her feel guilty.

"Bra?!" The blue haired Saiyaness whipped her head around seeing her best friend flying. She almost cried tears of joy, but that was for later. Not waiting for Pan to land she yanked the poor girl down latching on to her.

"I'm going to kill you!" She mumbled into her friend squeezing tighter. Pan laughed lightly, but nervously.

"Not before your father does." She joked, hugging Bra back.

"Where are we?" Bra let go narrowing her eyes at her friend. "And where were you?"

"Not in Earth that's for sure, and if I remember correctly we also traveled many years into the past." Pan frowned, there was possibly no way of getting home. "I was checking out a village looking for some help, but I let it slide. I don't really want to go there." She paused a moment staring at Bra quietly,"There's...this energy and it feels wrong. It feels_ evil_..."

"Do you know who it is?" Bra asked looking at her friend nervously. Sure, she trusted Pan but her dad had always been there to protect her from the bad guys. Pan shook her head _'no'._ "Are they..." Bra took a shaky breath,"Stronger than you?" Everything stopped as she looked at her friend directly in the eye.

"Possibly." Was her only answer and Bra mentally cursed, so much for a relaxing day.

Bra's shoulders slumped, she wanted to go home. She was already craving for a nice bath, some fresh clothes, and weirdly her annoying brother. She actually did miss him. "How do we get back?"

"I'm planning as I go, but we'll have to go to Earth to talk to Bulma." Pan explained.

"Oh, so we're just going to waltz in there and say_,'Hello, I'm your daughter from the future and this is Gohan's daughter. Can you build us a time machine'_?!" Bra glared at Pan who simply shrugged.

"Sounds about right." She laughed scratching her cheek. Bra fell over a vein popping on her forehead.

"Idiot..."

"What else should we do?! Is not like you can build one!" Pan flailed her arms.

"I guess your right." Bra sighed, everything was going wrong today. "Daddy's probably freaking out. Say, how long do you think it will be until we make it back?" Pan's face paled, she was no genius but she knew the answer. This wasn't going to take a few days, this could take about a year! She didn't want to upset Bra so she gave her a simple answer.

"Soon." Bra smiled softly, she knew Pan had lied to her but it at least made her feel better.

* * *

**Capsule Corp/Year 790**

Bulma paced around the lab frantically waving her arms around as she explained to Vegeta why the power had gone out. The Saiyan Prince didn't really care what was going on, he just wanted to get back to his training, but as soon as Bulma mentioned Bra's name he went into a panic mode.

"Bra? What happened to her?!" He asked through clenched teeth. No one had better hurt her!

"Weren't you listening!? She and Pan traveled back in time with one of my old machines!" She barked at Vegeta, who she thought needed better listening skills.

"Woman, you better fix this! That's my daughter out there!" He glared.

"That's my daughter too you dumbass!" Bulma sighed placing a hand on her forehead. "How the hell do we tell Gohan?"

"We?" Vegeta laughed. "No way, that kid is worse than his harpy mother." Bulma glared at her husband not believing what he just said, how dare he?!

"I guess you can say goodbye to the GR and you can also sleep on the floor." Bulma crossed her arms glaring at Vegeta disapprovingly.

"What?" Vegeta gaped at Bulma who just simply smirked back at the bewildered Prince. She always gets it her way. "Hmph, fine woman. But if I get hit with a frying pan you owe me big time!"

"If you get hit by a frying it's probably be because of me." Bulma mumbled hoping the Prince didn't hear her as she walked away to call Gohan. She just hoped Gohan wouldn't get too angry, but that seems impossible at the moment. He acts just like Chi-Chi sometimes when it comes to his kids.

_'I'm as good as dead.'_ Bulma sighed

* * *

**Unknown Planet/Year 760 **

Pan landed with a soft thud gently setting Bra on the floor, she quickly looked around the empty ally and was glad that most of the villagers were inside their homes. It was night-time already, unlike Earth the planet had two moons. They were walking at first but Bra started complaining that she was getting tired so Pan flew the rest of the way. **  
**

"Those men are wearing the same armor daddy has." Bra pointed out making Pan turn her head sharply. There was an army of men, all standing in rows each with different types of Saiyan armors and different color scouters. There were other two men, who Pan guessed were the leaders, who walked up and down the rows giving the soldiers instructions. One of them was green, not the type of green Piccolo was but like an aqua color. He was well toned, with green eyes, and long silky hair braided neatly and tossed over his shoulder. The other alien was chubby and pink with spikes coming along his arms and at the top of his head. He had big purple-ish lips and big pointy ears.

"Do just as Frieza commanded, I don't want to disappoint him." The green alien replied in a silky evil voice, almost as if purring. Pan shuddered, '_creepy aliens...'_

"Yes sir!" The men chorused splitting into teams and going off different directions. The villagers that were out at the time seemed scared like they already knew what was going to happen. They probably went through this everyday...

"What was that all about?" Bra nudged Pan's shoulder snapping her out of any thoughts.

"I don't know, but I do know they work for Frieza. We must have traveled further back than we realized." Bra glared at the two strange soldiers, she wasn't a fighter but she always stuck around to hear the stories the Z-fighters told. She also knew that he blew up the planet of the Saiyan race and that her daddy hated this 'Frieza' character very much.

"What do we do? Steal one of their ships and take a course towards Earth hoping for the best?"Pan stared at Bra with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" Pan yelled but quickly covered her mouth, no one noticed. She sighed before turning to Bra,"We can't do that! They'll go after us."

"You're stronger than them, right?" Bra raised an eye brow at her friend.

"My grandpa had to go Super Saiyan to beat Frieza! I'm nowhere near Super Saiyan yet." Pan looked away embarrassed, no one thought she could go Super Saiyan and they even suggested once because she was a girl. She clenched her fists glaring at the ground, that was just humiliating...or maybe Vegeta was rubbing off on her a bit?

"Well well, what do we have here?" The Saiyan girls gasped turning around as they came face to face with the green alien and his pink friend.

_'Crap!'_ Pan thought, her ki must have spiked a little when she got angry.

"Hehe, looks like its our lucky day." The pink one looked over the girls with an evil look.

* * *

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^-^ and my little cliff hanger lol. Also, give credit to GirlsDrawManga on DA for making me such a lovely cover :D **


End file.
